The Day of Their Dreams
by Kapra90
Summary: A short story based on Dixie Darlin's trilogy, this is the day that Turbo and Rosie have been waiting for. As they profess their love to each other, they think of their long journey to this point and how their love has conquered all.


**Hello everyone! As you may or may not know, I am a big fan of Dixie Darlin's work. I love her WiR stories, especially her trilogy. I decided I wanted to write a little something for her; this takes place before the third part of her trilogy. Dixie, I hope you like this and that I didn't totally screw this up XD Please enjoy!**

**Also just to note, Rosie is Dixie Darlin's awesome OC and belongs to her. Also, the term "Turbosie" was also coined by Dixie. Please go read her stories and give them your love :D**

* * *

Turbo adjusted his tie, taking in a deep breath. He went over to a chair, sitting down as he pondered in deep thought. Felix was also adjusting his tie, and noticed his friend's behavior.

"Hey... are you alright, Turbo...?" He asked.

A sigh was drawn from his lips. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"Nervous?" Felix smiled gently. "You're the last person I'd imagine to be nervous." He went over to sit next to Turbo. "Everything is going to be perfectly fine. Don't worry, I had the jitters myself when Tamora and I got married. But when she stepped onto that aisle, and I looked into those big, beautiful eyes of hers... I had the biggest honey glow I ever felt. She was just so beautiful-"

"Alright, I get the point." Turbo chuckled lightly. "I just... I hope she doesn't have any... regrets, you know?"

Felix pat Turbo's shoulder. "Turbo... if she has ANY regrets about this whatsoever, then my name isn't Fix-it-Felix Jr."

* * *

Vanellope adjusted her tiara as Calhoun was helping Rosie with her veil. It fell to the small of her back, her beautiful, sleeveless lace dress gathering about her feet. Remaining true to her name, she wore a crown of large, fully blossomed white roses about her head. She looked almost like a porcelain doll, sighing as she stepped into her shoes.

"Problem?" Calhoun asked.

"Tammy... what if... what if Turbo changes his mind...?" She asked quietly.

Calhoun raised a brow. "First of all, I highly doubt he'll do that. Second, if he did, I'd beat the code out of him."

"Don't worry Rosie, Turbo might be crazy, but at least he's crazy about you!" Vanellope chimed. "I mean, it would be kind of weird to change your mind about a wedding right at the last second!"

Rosie smiled a bit sadly at the girl. "It's been done to others before..." She sighed.

"Don't worry about it too much. Besides, the wedding is scheduled to start soon..." Calhoun checked the time.

"How do I look...?" Rosie asked.

"Like a flower ready to be picked!" Vanellope smiled. "His jaw will drop when he sees you!'

Rosie giggled lightly. "Thank you, Vanellope."

Guests began to file into the Church, and Ralph, dressed in a suit and tie himself, was careful to sit in a pew without breaking it. He looked at the time, hoping today would go smoothly. He may have hated Turbo before, but he was happy that he and Rosie were finally going to live the life they dreamed of. The Church was beautifully decorated, white roses at the end of each pew along with white garments draped along the walls. Just then, a bell rang, signalling for everyone to get to their places. Silence filled the large room, any little shifting or sound making a noticeable echo. The sound if the organ playing began then, and everyone looked back as the procession began.

Turbo shifted his weight anxiously, adjusting his tie as he watched all of the bridesmaids and their beaus walk down the aisle as he stood by the altar. When Felix joined him after walking down with his wife, he noticed Turbo's behavior. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, which, in his panic induced state, make him jump in surprise.

"Turbo, calm down... everything is going fine." Felix assured. "Look, Vanellope and Rancis are walking now... look at how adorable they are..."

"Pfft... I had to look at them for about twenty years... I've seen enough of them to last a lifetime." He snickered.

Vanellope beamed as she threw flower petals all about her, and Rancis smiled proudly as he carried a small, blue silk pillow with the rings.

It was almost Rosie's time to walk, and she inhaled deeply. Master Splinter gently pat Rosie's hand, enclosing it in his.

"Young child... there is nothing to fear."

"I... I can't help it..." She bit her lip. "What if he says no?"

"'What if' hurts." The elder chuckled lightly. "This is a day of celebration and new beginnings. You both have your life, and you have made the journey here. You have just a little farther to go. Your reward awaits at the altar."

Rosie exhaled deeply, smiling nervously as she nodded. "Thanks, Master Splinter."

"Don't worry. Hold your head up high." He said as everyone in the Church stood to await the bride.

Turbo's eyes widened, his heart pounding in his chest when Rosie entered the room. His throat became dry, a smile poking at the corners of his mouth when she slowly neared him. She took in a deep breath as she willed herself to look up at Turbo, their gazes meeting. The moment their eyes connected, a genuine smile graced both of their expressions, and any tension they were feeling melted away. Seeing Rosie in her wedding dress made her appear to be an angel sent from heaven; and for Turbo, that's exactly what she was. After what seemed like ages, she finally made it to the altar, her hand slipping from Master Splinter's as her hands slid into Turbo's fitting perfectly like a puzzle piece. Everyone sat, and the priest began to initiate the rite.

"My dear friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two codes which will be forever intertwined in holy matrimony." The priest turned to Turbo. "Turbo, do you take Rosie to be you lawfully wedded wife, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor her for the rest of your days?"

Turbo flashed a grin. "You bet your holy pants I do." Rosie stifled a giggle at this.

"And do you, Rosie, take Turbo to be your lawfully wedded husband, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor him for the rest of your days?"

She smiled, nodding. "I do."

"Now, each of the participants have each prepared their vows. Please, take the time to profess them now."

Turbo cleared his throat, looking at Rosie bashfully. "Ladies first." He said softly.

She giggled at this, taking in a deep breath. "Well... this is... this almost seems too good to be true, Champ." Turbo grinned when she called him by his nickname. "Just... just that you're here, standing in front of me, holding my hands..." She gave his a gentle squeeze. "For years, this was just a fleeting dream. An impossibility." Turbo's smile saddened then. "When we met, way back when... I never imagined that someone like you could even notice me. You were on a pedestal so high that no one could touch you. Who was I? I... I knew that you were too out of my league to want someone like me." She took in a breath. "But... when you started talking to me, when we shared that first kiss... I knew I had to be dreaming. When you told me you thought I was beautiful, and you loved me... I knew I had to be dreaming. And when... I saw you reaching up on that shelf... just as I had first met you..." She chuckled lightly. "I knew then that... destiny brought us together for a reason. That maybe... it wasn't a dream anymore. Maybe... this is all for real. Turbo... I don't ever want to spend another day without you ever again. I will do anything to keep you near me. Even when I close my eyes, I want you to be there."

It took a few moments for Turbo to take all of this in, gently squeezing Rosie's hands before he spoke. "Rosie... my beautiful, sweet Rosie." His thumb gently graced the top of her hand. "When we first got together... I knew right from the start that you were different... special. You made me feel something I had never felt before. This wasn't any normal crush that I had... it was something deeper. When I was with you, I... I actually loved someone for the first time. It was new, and scary, letting myself become so vulnerable like that. But... I couldn't stop it if I tried." He sighed then. "Rosie... I've screwed up pretty badly in the past. I've made a lot of stupid decisions, and I will never forgive myself for all those days that I left you alone. I..." He cleared his throat then. "When... when I was forced to live a life without you in it... I didn't want to be me anymore. I can't be me without you near me. I think that's why deep down, I wanted to live another life. I didn't want to live as Turbo anymore. Turbo had died the day I thought you did." Both their eyes brimmed with tears then. "I love you... more than any trace of code in the universe. Rosie... I promise that I will never let anything, anything come between us again. It's been a rough journey, kiddo... but we're both still alive and kicking even after all we've been through. Today will be the start of the rest of our lives together."

"Those were some of the most beautiful vows I have ever heard." The priest smiled. "Now, we shall proceed with the exchange of the rings." Rancis stepped up, holding up the pillow with the wedding bands. "May this rings be a symbol of eternal commitment and faith to each other."

Turbo gently placed Rosie's ring on her finger, and she did the same for him.

"Now, join hands." Turbo and Rosie didn't need to be told twice, looking into each other's eyes. "Turbo, please declare your consent to Rosie."

"I, Turbo, take you, Rosie, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Rosie, please declare your consent to Turbo." The priest said.

"I, Rosie, take you, Turbo, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Now, if there is anyone who has any objections to this union, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

Ralph's eyes shifted a bit, coughing lightly. Turbo's eyes shot him a death glare, silently telling him that if he said one word, it would be game over. After a few moments, the priest continued.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Turbo, you may kiss the bride."

Turbo wiggled his eyebrows at Rosie, grinning. He gently dipped Rosie a bit, kissing her lovingly as the whole Church was filled with cheering and applause. The moment was beautiful, unspoiled, and perfect in every universal way. Turbo finally broke the kiss, scooping up Rosie in his arms as he proudly carried her down the aisle. She leaned over, beaming as she rubbed noses with him, drawing out a soft giggle from Turbo. He always blushed at the soft tickle, and as he gently set her down, he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Rosie." He said softly.

"I love you too, Champ." She hugged him close. "Today... was a dream come true."

* * *

**I was actually tearing up at some parts when I was writing this. Q.Q I certainly had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you all had fun reading it! :D**


End file.
